Start of Something Beautiful
by midascyeneus
Summary: "I have made it this far without being detected, the treasure I seek must be close." Deep within enemy territory, a lone Ghost will make an unexpected discovery. Oneshot based on the Ghost's first encounter with its guardian.


Start of Something Beautiful

By: Midas Cyeneus

_I have made it this far without being detected, the treasure I seek must be close._

Like a fly, I found myself buzzing round the curves and odd shapes of an ominous hallway. Architecture like this was very uncommon around these parts, but that didn't stop them from colonizing this secluded location. The brilliant flicker of my radiance lit my straightforward path down into a settle chamber room. Looking around cautiously for fear of a hidden guard, I noted the lack of proper care for sanitary disposal. Dried corpses of noble heroes and adventurous explorers alike sat in scattered mounds like jagged hills. From what I could see in the dark, the room had a standard circular design. Four grayish colored pillars arched up and held the infested ceiling above. I could feel the tense air rattle my sensors with an uninviting uneasiness as I located a light source within the chamber. Sparks brightened the room followed by the eerie glow of four lightly colored gemstones; their positions particularly illuminated a small stone pillar in the center of the chamber. My processors ran rapid when my eye spotted the prize I had been searching for.

Upon the pillar, hung by rusted chains, was an inert body frozen in a fixed posture. I flew towards the figure, listening closely to light whispers of The Traveler's soft hum. The task that has been handed down to me since my awakening lied directly in my view. My core revealed itself and with it, a glimmering void erupted from an inner focus point. The figure before me was consumed whole as streaks of ancient hues danced gracefully around the stone slab. The process was over in a matter of minutes; a final stream waltzed for last time until the dark void collapsed in on itself. Hovering anxiously, I could not help but stare intently for any sign of life. Almost instantly, the figure began to calmly breathe in a repetitive pattern. All had seemed to work in our favor despite the conditions surrounding us.

My gaze was matched once the person on the pillar awakened. Describing her as a goddess was not a fitting title; most men would be foolish to call her anything but bewitching. Her fair glow was simplified into smooth curves and ideal features. Rich hair, dyed a shady mahogany, carelessly cascaded down to the dirty floor. It was as though her hair was a pathway into her empty mind. I lost myself within the sparkle of her emerald eyes, but her heartwarming smile brought me back to a familiar reality. I quickly readied myself for a bombardment of questions; where I am, who are you, why am I here?

Her lips moved slowly for fear that the slightest sound would be deafening. "Is it me, or does it seem like the world is upside down?"

I could not believe that she had just asked such a silly question. Maybe my expectations were too high. Regardless, I began to properly formulate a response to fully answer her question. "It _would_ seem that way, be it that you are chained upside down."

"Oh, hehe. I guess that would make sense." she happily admitted. Her voice was airy in nature, almost playful to some degree.

_I guess she would still be drowsy, maybe I should explain the situation to her_. My back spinners reposition themselves as I gave her some fresh air. She scanned the dim space around us before turning her attention on me.

"Who might you be?" she asked me without losing her friendly smile.

A strange emotion overtook me as I began to answer her. "You have been deceased for the longest of time, milady. I have revived you into the current state you now find yourself in; it takes a watchful eye to find a host worthy of The Traveler's power."

"Does it?" she seemed less concerned with the fact that she had once been dead for who knows how long, I guess that is one less job for me.

"I would love to elaborate more but now is not the time-"

"Why not? I'm not going anywhere." she lightly joked while eyeing her restraints. She did have a valid point; she did deserve some answers to quell any suspension.

"Well, you do have a right to know. I shall try to explain the situation in the shortest amount of time so please listen closely, milady," I began to swap through many different projections of times forgotten, focusing closely on the vital details. "The Traveler is the bringer of all great fortune for mankind. It currently rest securely above the last safe stronghold left after a dark period of desolation, known as The Collapse. Humanity's transcendence into the greater Sol System has now been severed by the Traveler's greater foe as while as other enemies who would love to stomp us into nothing. I have revived you so that you may fulfill the destiny The Traveler has presented to you; become a Guardian and rise up to take back what was lost as a wielder of The Traveler's arcane abilities. As for me, I am your service companion; it is my job to help see that you accomplish your duty while providing you with technological support and detailed analyses-"

"I'm getting a little dizzy." she interrupted, much to my waning patience.

"Were you even listening?" I felt compelled to yell angrily, hoping that my point would come across. She raised her brow slightly before a faint frown surfaced. "All your questions will be answered later. We must leave this den as soon as we possibly can; I have managed to sneak around this far and I would highly suggest not causing a scene that can be avoided."

An awkward silence drifted around as I recollected my thoughts. The newly awakened guardian processed to do the same but she continued to give off a clueless impression. I began to realize how rude my behavior was, I hoped that she would forgive me. After all, starting off on a bad footing will only hurt our relationship down the road. I zipped around her while her eyes stalked my sluggish motions.

"You have the ability to harness The Traveler's essence in greater amounts than the two other guardian classes. You have been reborn as a Warlock; I can feel your overwhelming presence. Tell me, how do you feel right now?" I asked.

"I still feel lightheaded." she said sincerely, expecting me to lash out at her again. I had no intent on making another petty mistake so I flew in closer and hovered by her right hand.

"Anything else besides the affects of your disposition?" I asked once more. She focused for a short time; her breathing steadied and her eyebrows twitched.

"I can feel a strange tingling sensation. It doesn't hurt or anything like that, it's more like a soft burning throughout my body." she described. She had sensed her own power flowing through her with a relative ease. A good sign that her will is stronger than most.

"Good. From what you described, you have been subclasses as a Sunsinger, or one who uses their power for a more supportive role. I could be wrong but I do know that you do have the ability to free yourself if channel your energy into one central point. Try focusing every bit of that sensation you feel into the palms of your hands." I informed her.

She acknowledged my request with a nod and worried expression. I watched intently as her breathing began to slow down at an even rate. A flickering orange aura casted an overlapping silhouette on her. Zooming in on her right hand, I noticed a small pulse growing at the center of her palm. The mass eventually overtook the aged chain that held her wrist in place. Smoke started to rise out of the spot while a sizzling noise burned away at my audio sensors. She grit her teeth as the same process was repeated in her other hand, the surge of energy now becoming stronger as more floodgates open within her. With one last deep breath, she finished the process and let her arms hang freely. I blipped about as I felt a fresh wave of astonishment.

"I have never seen anyone control such a force with that much ease. Then again, I am not as old as some of the others. Amazing." the pride I felt in this moment was overshadowed by the reminder of the amount of dwellers who could have heard us. Now was no time to celebrate.

"Thank...you." She exhaustedly said.

"If you free you feet, then we can leave this place and return to the Tower. This time, aim for the chains above your heel." I told her. She quickly nodded while trying to control her breathing.

The same results were being reproduced right in front of my eye. Even after hanging for who knows how long, she managed to sit up still and remain in place, her arms locked in place like a statue. Both hands glowed with the same orange glow as before. The chains at her feet disappeared inside the ball that formed. Her vitals suddenly began to spike; something was amiss. The mass of energy had grew rapidly in her hands. I knew instantly what was happening within her mind. Emotions are a powerful factor that have the strength to override most rational. Her confidence in her new found ability was the cause for this anomaly and as a result, she now was channeling too much power. I couldn't find the words to respond but if I fail to help her, she could critically injure herself.

"You have to-" I was instantly sent back into a wall when an explosion of pure energy created a thin shockwave and a bright flash of light. After recovering, I flew up to get an aerial view and I saw my guardian fixed in a painful position. Her legs lazy leaned up against the pillar and the rest of her body was slumped against the rotten floor. I blipped down to determine her vitals and saw that she had finally stabilized.

Thank goodness. I could see her eyes open again in same way they did minutes earlier.

Our looks meet and she smiled for the thrid time. I was still thrown off by the contradiction she had just created. Will I have to get use to this strange behavior? It's not that she is oblivious to what is happening around her, though she does give off that impression. I lowered myself so that she could see me better and waited for another sure sign of life. Even with the smilily face, she looked at me as though I was the crazy one.

"Are you alright? Your vitals jumped after that large release of energy but they have leveled out." I said to her. Carefully, she rose to her feet for the first time. She shook her legs and did the same motion to most the important sections of her feeble figure. She was barely taller than I had original thought, but it was hard to make more detailed observations as she played with her hands.

"I'm for asking,-" she said while looking directly at me. Something must have came to mind because she eagerly stared at me. "You are my companion, right? Do you have a name?"

"I am nothing more than a Ghost. You my name me if you so desire, milady." I gladly replied. She put her right index finger on her check and thumb under her chin while looking towards the ceiling.

"How about Sol?" she asked, eyes glimmering like a child with a new toy. We were having another important bonding moment. I could not really say no to this request and besides, being named after the one thing that she is destined to protect clarifies what I am to her. I repeated the short abbreviation for the Solar System over and over, noting that Sol can also be translated as Sun. Our bond was ever growing within this...

A horrid shriek rocked the tunnels around us. More shouts grew louder and more ferocious as my guardian tensed up. We both turned to source of each little noise. My suspensions about what made those sounds were clear as day and their reasoning was even more obvious. They must have heard the explosion created by my guardian when she released her power. The room lost some of its color as an eerie medley of grotesque cries danced all around us. I will not freeze up this time around; my guardian needs my help if we both want to see the beautiful light of day. I focused back on her and she did the same.

"So goes introductions. I have so many more questions to ask, but those can wait. If it is my duty to fight, then so be it. As long as you are here to lend me your strength." she said to me. Her fists were lit up with a lively energy. "Lead the way, Sol."

"Roger that, milady." I turned when her glare phased past my floating figure.

The Hive had finally discovered the source of the loud disturbance. Forces from two enterances arrived around the same time as the leader of the bunch stepped forward from an undisclosed location. Acolytes, giants with cannons and a strong will to defeat their enemies in the most vicious ways possible, were the head of the group. Behind them were the Thralls and hidden further beyond their reach was a threat more terrible than the rest combined. I turned back to my guardian and did my best to nod to her. She didn't even move a muscle; her stare was directed at one of the Acolyte who pointed its cannon at her. Its roar rallied the minions around us, a deadly battle was about to commence. And the causalities will be severe.

The creatures lunged as I disappeared within a refreshing wave. Now safe inside the mind of my companion, she was free to unleashed a brilliant flash of solar light just as the first Thrall made swift contact...


End file.
